nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longstrike CS-6
The Longstrike CS-6 (known as the Sniper Shot CS-6 in Japan) is a clip system blaster that was released in 2010 in the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with a barrel extension, flip-up sight, a six dart clip, six Streamline Darts, and instructions. Details The Longstrike CS-6 has four tactical rails: two in tandem on top of the main blaster, then one each on the top and bottom of the barrel extension. The orange slide jam door is located on top of the blaster and is not covered over when the blaster is not primed. It does however lock when the blaster is primed. Unlike other shoulder stocks, the Longstrike's stock is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other blasters. The stock has built-in storage for two extra six dart clips. It advertises a firing range of up to thirty-five feet (10.6 meters). Problems Users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse plunger system, which has been notoriously associated with low power and efficiency. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel extension (assuming the older type with the smaller barrel diameter is used, rather than the larger barrel diameter of the later model), but the blaster is still considered under-powered in general. The range and accuracy can be somewhat increased by loading individual darts in the blaster rather than using the clip system. However, the Longstrike's design makes that method more difficult to use quickly. Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The blaster locks for about a half second after each time the user shoots it, which will make it harder to prime it again. Official description History The Longstrike was first seen in the game Nerf N-Strike Elite as a fictional blaster, a year before it was released. It was spiritually succeeded by the 2013 N-Strike Mega Centurion and the 2017 AccuStrike Series RaptorStrike. The Longstrike received a proper successor through the N-Strike Modulus LongStrike in 2018; while sharing the same shell as the original blaster, the Modulus LongStrike has upgraded internals to meet the standards of newer blasters. Color schemes The Longstrike has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike (blue, yellow, black, gold, and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *Whiteout Series (white, black, and orange) Modification If users want to make the Longstrike shoot farther, then it is suggested that the air restrictor is drilled/hacked out, and the spring is replaced with a stronger one. The Longstrike has some of the thickest air restrictors on any reverse plunger system blaster, making its ranges completely inefficient for long distance. The shoulder stock is not detachable due to "packaging reasons". The only ways of detaching the stock without permanent modification is to unscrew the blaster to remove it. The stock of the blaster can be made removable by lightly sanding down the contact points on the inserted end of the stock, with this method, one can remove the stock with a decent amount of force, and insert with ease, making this a popular mod for those who want a shorter blaster, with the potential for a longer profile. Another method of doing this is modifying the actual inserts inside the blaster's handle, although this is less common to see due to the smaller pieces being a bit more troublesome to work with. The blaster's clip and jam door locks can be removed for ease of access. Orange Mod Works, a Texas-based aftermarket vendor devoted to modding blasters, have released three mod kits for the Longstrike. All three of which are now out of production: a Stage One kit with a stronger spring and a "starter" Massacre kit with polycarbonate replacement parts. The Immortal kit, most recently re-released in 2016, completely replaces the reverse plunger mechanism with a direct plunger, while also providing stronger 5 kg and 7 kg springs, a metal trigger and other improved parts. Seperate 5kg springs and metal triggers are still available however. Trivia *It is Nerf's third longest blaster, surpassed by the Centurion, which measures in at 40.7 inches (1 meter). *The Swarmfire features a similar shoulder stock that, unlike the Longstrike's, can be removed. *On the Canadian box art, there are at least four noticeable errors. The model's left index finger is partially cut off; there are also two Nerf logos on the the six dart clip, one slightly lower and overlapping the first. The third is on the bolt, where there appears to be a second bolt handle covering the first, making the bolt appear to be longer. On the back of the box, there is a blue piece of plastic that resembles the connector piece of the barrel extension if the barrel extension is disassembled. *On some Longstrike CS-6 blasters, the model name near the tactical rail is spelled as "Long Strike", rather than "Longstrike". Gallery Official videos Nerf 2010 Commercial N Strike Longstrike CS 6 Blaster External links * * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Reverse plunger blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails Category:Barrel extension-compatible blasters